Goblin Princess
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Draco Malfoy was wished away as a child for his own safety... but a Goblin Princess sent him back with the promise to protect him. Years later Draco must return to the Labyrinth and face the Goblin King in order to save his godson and meet the princess.
1. Prologue

Goblin Princess

I'm stuck on Labyrinth and Harry Potter AU crossovers so here's another one.

Many years ago Jareth stole a child and made her his daughter a princess to the whole of the underground.

But during the first war against Voldermort a young child was wished away to the Goblin King by the name of Draco Malfory by his mother. Pleading Hermione makes her father send him back and promises to watch out for the boy.

Now an adult Draco has had many hardships through his life… his mother leaving his father… joining the golden trio… helping defeat Voldermort beside his best friend Draco is facing his hardest challenge when Bellatrix Lestrange makes one last fury filled attack against Draco and sends his godson Teddy Lupin to the underground where Draco must face the labyrinth and the goblin king.

* * *

Prologue

A babe

Many years before Harry Potter and Voldermort would ever meet a young girl cried shrilly from her crib.

Though poor her parents loved and cherished her, her sister however being only five years old did not cherish her as much. The golden brown haired baby seemed to annoy her sister at every turn, crying and demanding attention.

What made it that much worst was the fact that young Hermione could make things happen… magical things that her sister could never repeat.

But Hermione's sister had one thing the young child didn't have… one thing that made her more special and more fearsome then Hermione could ever be.

She knew the magic words… the words that would take Hermione away for good and make her less special.

But to say such words would be cruel and wicked, no matter what those hissing voices told her. But this night, as Hermione howled in chorus with the beating storm outside her sister peered at her and glowered at the cinnamon eyed girl.

"I wish the Goblin King would take you away forever… right now Hermione" her sister declared before a loud gust of wind blew the flimsy window open and she screamed backing away from the crib.

Cowering behind her own bed the young girl peered over to see a tall golden haired man with mismatched eyes leaning over her baby sister's crib.

Gasping the man looked at her sharply and grinned cruelly at her, making her shake her head.

"You have made a wish child… I am here to grant it" the man stated towering over both Hermione's now silent crib and her older sister.

"No" the girl squeaked before she raced from the room leaving the man to laugh and peer over at Hermione once more.

"My you are special aren't you young one" he stated as Hermione stared up at him, he smiled brightly at her before picking her up. Holding her at arms length he studied her face and her magic that radiated from her.

"I am the Goblin King Jareth and you are mine… you understand that clearly don't you Hermione, yes you do" Jareth stated as Hermione babbled at him trying to snatch at his golden hair.

Laughing the king moved her just out of reach smiling amused as she pouted and instead turned her attention to his sleeves that glittered.

"You will become a princess… to all of the underground" Jareth promised as Hermione flickered her eyes to him and he wasn't surprise to see a child years ahead of her true age.

"You will become my daughter" Jareth promised before hugging the child close to his chest and turning vanished from the room just before the door slammed open and Hermione's parents rushed into the room scanning it for the baby daughter while their eldest child cowered in the doorway after screeching the arrival of the Goblin King.

Of course they would never truly understand that their daughter had indeed seen the Goblin King but she would never dare say she had wished for him to appear.

The pain and heart ache would linger but Hermione's parents could only hope their daughter did not suffer and that she is in a much better place.

They would never know that a hundred years from then… beyond their life time Hermione had become a beautiful young woman who was heir to the underground loved and just as much cherished by her adopted father Jareth as she was by her parents.

* * *

As stated above I'm stuck on Labyrinth's and Harry Potter's story... if you read my other Labyrinth story you will understand that Draco and Hermione are the best for these sort of stories. Sorry if you were reading my other stories and waiting for an update on those I will get around to it but I'm getting carried away with this one. Enjoy and tell me what you all think of this.


	2. 1981 a terrible night

Chapter one

1981 a dark and terrible night

It was true… all those terrible warnings her husbands distant behaviour and his late night meetings.

Voldermort had began his attack and it had started with the Potters, rocking her own son Narcissia Malfoy chewed her thin and brightly painted lips. War was here and she feared would come of herself and her precious son.

Draco's stormy grey eyes peered up at his mother with confusion and fear and Narcissia turned to the nursery windows. Some where out there Voldermort was fighting against the Potters while Lucis lead an attack with fellow death eaters.

"Oh my son" Narcissia sighed before pressing a kiss against Draco's forehead before blinking the tears back she looked at the raging storm and swallowed enough courage to do what was needed of her to save her son.

The war would be lost to Voldermort of that she had no doubt but she could not know the outcome for her husband and if he did not fall too then he would make sure his son followed in his footsteps.

It didn't matter where Narcissia hid Draco Lucis would find him within the magical world and both she and Draco would suffer for her actions. There was one place she could ensure Draco never came to any harm and that would be in a place Lucis knew nothing about.

"I wish the Goblin would take this child… and keep him safe" Narcissia held Draco closer to her and breathed in his scent before she spoke the last words.

"Right now" Narcissia whispered before all the lights within the mansion flickered out the windows leading to the nursery burst open. When Narcissia opened her eyes she saw a tall figure standing before her, a cruel smile playing across his thin lips.

Gasping she never truly understood how beautiful and fearful the goblin king could truly be until he was stood before her in the flesh.

"You are the goblin King" Narcissia questioned as Jareth nodded his mismatched eyes darting to a squirming Draco.

"You understand that you will never see your son again" Jareth wasn't offering her a chance to change her mind he was simply pointing out the cruel fate she was sealing herself to.

"I understand… he would… he will be safer away from here" Narcissia declared as Jareth flashed his eyes at her before nodding. Holding his arms out Narcissia swallowed hard and moved forward blinking back the tears as she readied her self to hand her only beloved son to the goblin king.

With quick movement no human nor wizard could hold Narcissia stumbled back when Draco rested comfortable in Jareth's arms .

"He will become a goblin" Jareth told her as Narcissia balled her fists and forced herself to look away knowing that the urge to pull her wand free and use it upon the goblin king was building up in her.

When Jareth spoke no more Narcissia looked up to see she was alone in the nursery tending only to her broken heart and wishes to the night and a goblin king.

* * *

A hundred years was an unlikely age for any human to reach… unlikely not impossible… it was rare but never unheard of for a witch to reach that age.

However she was not just a witch nor a human but a goblin princess thrown in as well… Hermione understood from an early age that she would never truly age like a witch or human after her change to a Fae.

It was her father's will and she couldn't understand nor hold the power to defy him. But of course that would be as long as she wanted to and for a hundred years Hermione had no indication to do any such thing.

Hermione the Goblin Princess barely looked twenty five she sure didn't look a hundred years old nor did she look like any mere mortal. Her golden brown hair laid in rivers of rings against her back, her soft peach colour face seemed to glow and her cinnamon eyes were afire with flames none could ever understand.

Though there was many things Hermione loved about her world and her life there was one thing she hated and that was her father's duty to take away children and for the most part they were better off in the underground but there was some that were wished away by a sibling who didn't understand what they were truly doing.

She hadn't dared to speak out against her father but over the past few years as her magic grew she questioned him.

She felt her father's anger every time she did this but for as cruel as he may be he was still her father and he still loved her.

"Mione" a gruff voice called through the green bushes that surrounded the Goblin castle, the young princess spun to find her self beaming as the small dwarf hobbled his way through the undergrowth and peer up at her under bushy eyebrows.

"Hoggle" Hermione exclaimed as she moved her way forward grumbling in the back of her mind once more at the dress she was made to wear.

For somewhere deep in the castle her father's voice echoed through her mind, laughing and reminding her a princess should always wear beautiful dresses.

"Come quick Mione… he's taken another… your father" Hoggle exclaimed darting his dark eyes around him in fear that the king would appear then and there to dunk him into the bog. Hermione laughed, a cruel and cold sound but the complete opposite, though she sounded like a Goblin she was much more kind hearted and more generous then any goblin.

"Who has he taken Hoggle" Hermione demanded standing before the dwarf who shuddered, then glanced around him once more.

"A child… he's taken a child… and he's be like you this child" Hoggle admitted as Hermione furrowed her brow and bent down to face level with the dwarf.

"What a goblin" Hermione asked as Hoggle rolled his eyes and gave Hermione a firm look.

"No… why would it matters if he was a goblin… no the child he's a wizard" Hoggle stated as Hermione furrowed her brow before sighing.

"What does it matter… my father takes children away after they are wished away… it is not my place to question that" Hermione stated causing Hoggle to raise his eyebrows at her.

"You don't know about the war going on in the wizarding world" Hoggle questioned as Hermione flashed her eyes at him.

"War… what war" Hermione demanded as Hoggle flinched back and lowered his eyes seeing the true Goblin in Hermione.

"Yeah… a war some dark wizard has risen to power and now is going after some poor kid" Hoggle stated as Hermione chewed her lip and looked to the castle, patting Hoggle's shoulder Hermione made her way back to the castle intent on seeing the child her father had taken.

Jareth watched only half amused as the goblins peered and studied the child screaming in the circle seating area. Draco was not a happy child but he was powerful as was proven when he seemed to will a goblin away from him with such force. He would make the prefect Goblin prince… but something was stopping Jareth from turning the child, it was only a matter of minutes upon returning that Jareth turned Hermione but the fact that Draco's mother had been willing to give up her happiness for the sake of her son made Jareth pause in further action.

"Father" Hermione gentle but determined voice called as she arrived in the throne room scanning the sea of goblins before resting her cinnamon eyes on the screaming infant. Jareth watched with interest as his daughter made her way straight to the child pushing and kicking Goblins out of the way.

"What are you gremlins doing to this poor child" Hermione snapped causing Goblins to flinch back before Hermione sat beside the boy who began to ease up on his crying and simple watched the princess through a haze of unshed tears.

"We're not gremlins… thems smell bad" a goblin declared before flinching back when Hermione snapped her eyes towards it and glowered. Jareth smirked as he watched his daughter extract only half of her power over the small creature, he was proud of her but he also worried that no matter what he did she would never be truly like him.

"How about I dip you head first into the bog… then you shall smell just like a gremlin" Hermione threatened causing the goblin to shriek and scurry away before Hermione turned to the child with a gentle air surrounding her.

Draco seemed to be enrapture with her, his grey eyes never leaving her fact and his mouth pulled in to a dreamy smile. The child Jareth could see was mesmerised by his daughter as so many other children had been before but there was more… despite the child's age Jareth could see a bond forming and a love growing inside of the child.

"Hermione… would you like a little brother" Jareth questioned as Hermione snapped her eyes to him for the first time and Jareth saw an unknown emotion pass her face. It was unknown to many of the creatures in the underground because it was human but Jareth had seen it many times before.

"He is a wizard father… a powerful one and you took him" Hermione stated coolly as Jareth rose from his throne and walked to his daughter bemusement and warning dancing in his eyes.

"His mother wished him away" Jareth stated as Hermione looked back to Draco who had moved closer to her and began to pick at her dress.

"Why" Hermione demanded as Jareth flashed his eyes at her, his strong echoing through her mind not to test him. But Hermione simply lifted her eyes and met her father's stare straight on.

"Because she feared for his safety" Jareth admitted as Hermione snorted before gathering the child in her arms and placed him comfortable in her lap.

"Safety… Underground two words I'm assured I never heard together before… why did you take him father" Hermione demanded as Jareth narrowed his eyes.

"Because I am the Goblin king and he was wished away, what more reason would I need beyond that Hermione" Jareth demanded as Hermione lowered her eyes for a moment understanding her father was still the Goblin king. But for what ever power this child had it was simply his grey eyes that encouraged Hermione to look back at her father and stare firmly at him.

"He doesn't belong here" Hermione told her father as the goblins all stared at the two amazed anyone would dare to speak back to the king, but they were not surprised it would be Hermione who did such a thing as she was just as stubborn as her father.

"Neither do you then by that reasoning" Jareth stated as Hermione glowered at her father flinching back at the memories. Though they were a lifetime ago they still hurt deep.

"I was wished away by a spoilt brat father" Hermione stated before she closed her eyes and focused on the wish that brought Draco to the underground. After few seconds her eyes flittered open and she snapped her eyes to the small child in her arms blinking back the tears.

"He was wished away for his safety… he doesn't belong here, he needs protection" Hermione stated staring at her father who set his jaw.

"And whom will protect him Hermione" Jareth demanded trying his best to make his daughter understand that the child held no future in the wizarding world and he would not protect the child if he left.

"I will… I will protect him in the wizarding world if you are unwilling" Hermione stated as Jareth raised his eyebrows and quickly swooped before the pair studying the child.

"Would you waste your powers on a life that is merely a blink for us" Jareth demanded as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him smirking.

"And why are you so willing to make him prince of the underground if he is so unimportant" Hermione retorted as Jareth sprang to his feet and glared at her.

"Do not test me Hermione… the child will become a Goblin" Jareth ordered as Hermione stood careful not to jolt Draco as he calmly played with her hair.

"Test you… I have never tested you father, I only ask one favour… that you send the child back and allow me to look over him" "grant his wishes perhaps" Jareth questioned with a smirk as Hermione glowered at him.

"You gave me the power to do so if I wish too… I never asked for that power father but you still gave it to me, I am asking that you send him back and allow him to fulfil the destiny he has set out before him" Hermione pleaded as Jareth snapped his eyes away from hers.

For all of his stubborn nature the pleading face of his daughter was one power he could not fight against.

"Destiny… what destiny could he have as the son of a wizard so eager to destroy the light" Jareth asked as he kicked a goblin from his path. Hermione smiled gently and placed a hand against her father's arm making him look back to her with his mismatched eyes.

"trust in me father… I will make sure he doesn't live that life" Hermione pleaded as Jareth studied her face before looking to Draco who was watching him with intense grey eyes.

Jareth felt something tugging at his subconscious that this child was more important in both the wizarding world and the underground then Jareth could understand but despite this he still nodded and hid the small smile as his daughter beamed at him.

"But you may not blame me when his future turns out less prefect then you have envisioned" Jareth ordered as Hermione nodded before jumping up and kissing her father gently on the cheek.

Jareth wondered only briefly what would happen to the young wizard now a goblin princess was watching over him but he couldn't ideal on the idea for long as he had a child to return and goblins to threaten.

* * *

Hoping you are enjoying this... please tell me what you think.


	3. Twenty two years later

Chapter two

Twenty two years later

The morning light kissed and flirted with the large dark bedroom enough to cause the resident of the bedroom to stir slightly.

A flurry of blonde hair appeared for a second before disappearing beneath the covers once more, with a renewed determination the light streamed through the curtains and spot lit the bed causing the blonde haired man to groan before pushing the covers back and allow his grey eyes adjust to the light.

Glowering Draco slipped from his bed hissing as his bare feet touched the floor, recoiling at the coldness of the ground. Dragging a timid toe across the floor he found his slippers and pushed his feet into them after the third time before padding across the room to the door and walking out into the hallway.

Pausing in his path to the stairs Draco allowed himself to peer around the corner of a door to see a brightly painted room housing a small boy buried beneath his Gryffindor covers his electric blue hair poking out at the top.

Smiling to himself Draco couldn't help but muse over the five year old boy who had become an orphan because of some dark and deranged wizard. Blinking back the hurtful tears Draco turned and walked away from his godson's room.

Teddy Lupin was the last living reminder of Remus and Tonks Lupin both good friends of Draco.

From an early age Draco knew the life he was meant to live… his father was the great Lucis Malfoy who not so greatly fell along with Voldermort during the second war when Harry Potter made Voldermort only a ghost of his former self, his mother fled from Lucis that night taking Draco along with her and saved her cousin Sirius Black from being placed in Azkaban along with her former husband.

Draco was saved from a life of dark magic and death eaters, Sirius along with Narcissia, Draco, Remus and Harry soon transformed the house of black into a welcoming home where Draco, Harry and their friend Ron spent many summers.

Draco managed to reach the kitchen with a new smile playing across his lips as he thought over his years spent in Hogwarts and apart of the golden trio… or in Snape's opinion the terrible trio.

Draco and Harry were the worst by Snape's opinion as they encased both James and Sirius's worst qualities. Harry was stubborn and adventurous like his father while Draco was a charmer and prankster just like Sirius.

Despite that however Snape was still Draco's godfather and he did give him some leeway as well as Harry and Ron, but not much when it came to teasing the Slytherin's.

Draco laughed to himself as he busied himself around the black's kitchen. As a Gryffindor Draco was never one to shy away from teasing a Slythern much to his mother's dislike as she was a former Slythern.

Draco was more apt to remembering the good times spent at Hogwarts rather then the sadder times as he thought of all the lives lost because of Voldermort. The worst memory was his third year when his father escaped from Azkaban and stalked both him and Harry with such cruelty that Draco felt sick at ever thinking he came from that man.

It was such heart breaking deciding that Draco finally lured Lucis out into the open and allowed the dementors to give him the kiss.

The closet thing to a father Draco ever had was Sirius and he lost him and Dumbledore before the war. Remus, Snape, Tonks and Fred Weasley died heroically during the war against Voldermort and all were missed greatly by Draco.

Draco gripped the counter tightly when the wave of emotions washed over him, he couldn't hold the tears back and scolded himself for thinking about the past, it held too many bad memories and heart wrenching faces that could never be brought back.

But suddenly and with a gentle brush against his mind a soft voice reminded him of so many good things that had happened since the war. Draco couldn't fight the voice, it had been apart of him since before he could remember, it was gentle and musical always reassuring him and making him see the better part of life… or as he found during those breaking months after Sirius's death it was comforting always leading him to sleep or following him once he woke.

He had always imagined the voice belong to a princess… one he had dreamt of since he was a child, she was beautiful with golden brown hair that ran in rives of ringlets down her back, her face aglow with some inner flame and her eyes though gentle were also passionate and cruel.

For years he thought of her as nothing more then just some imaginary being he had dreamt up but later he discovered that in some way he had fallen in love with her.

Hearing a hitch Draco spun round expecting to see Teddy rubbing his eyes while his hair changed colour to fit his waking mood. But there was no one, just him alone in the kitchen thinking of a princess who he had fallen in love with but only existing in his dreams.

"I wish you were real" Draco whispered before he set about making breakfast for his five year old godson and himself.

* * *

In the darkness of shadows still lingering a hunched figure shuffled against the growing light, dark and glistening eyes flashed towards the house of black and long and dirty fingers curled into a ball.

"soon Draco… soon my dear nephew" Bellatrix Lestrange hissed her blacken teeth digging deeply into her purple lips. Her wounds had drained her during the first few months after the battle but the cruse that the blasted Weasley mother had sent her way was her undoing.

Bellatrix was cursed to watch as Voldermort fall… she was cursed to waste away slowly, but where most wizards would rather face death then a slowly agnishing death Bellatrix lost all sanity and enjoyed the pain and discomfort it meant she could have her revenge.

At first she was going to destroy the Weasley girl, by killing her first child once she and Potter married but with fear and for the first time in many years she sensed with sanity that her time would run out long before that ever happened.

So her next target was in the form of her sister and her son, the pair was too powerful for her to dare take on her own but Draco had a weakness that Bellatrix would exploit and Narcissia had foolishly given her the way to do so.

Bellatrix though mad was powerful and in her warped mind she had tortured her sister to discover anything that could bring down the Order but all she could discover before Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore rescued her was a place where Narcissia once thought Draco might be safe.

A place that Bellatrix memorised… and a king she now knew how to call, it was just a matter of such a short time.

"Soon" Bellatrix hissed again feeling her power deplete once more and she curled back into the shadows.

* * *

You all know what to do now... review and tell me your thoughts


End file.
